A steam laundry dryer usually is a home appliance drying the laundry of which washing is completed, that is, cloth using a high-temperature air. Generally, the steam laundry dryer includes a drum receiving articles to be dried, a driving source driving the drum, a heating means heating air flowed into the inside of the drum, and a blower unit sucking or discharging the air of the inside of the drum.
The steam laundry dryer may be divided into an electrical steam laundry dryer and a gas steam laundry dryer depending on a type heating the air, that is, the heating mean. The electric steam laundry dryer heats the air using electrical resistance heat, and the air steam laundry dryer heats the air using heat generated by gas combustion. The steam laundry dryer may be also divided into a condensing steam laundry dryer and a ventilating steam laundry dryer. In the condensing steam laundry dryer, the air in a humid state due heat-exchange with the article to be dried in the drum is circulated without being discharged to the outside of the steam laundry dryer, and is heat-exchanged with an external air in a separately condenser to make condensing water and discharge it to the outside. In the ventilating steam laundry dryer, the air in a humid state due heat-exchange with the article to be dried in the drum is directly discharged to the outside of the steam laundry dryer. The steam laundry dryer may be also divided into a top loading type and a front loading type depending on a type throwing the article to be dried in the steam laundry dryer. In the top loading type, the article to be dried is thrown in a top of the steam laundry dryer, and in the front loading type, the article to be dried is thrown in a front of the steam laundry dryer.
And, in general, the laundry of which the washing is completed and dehydration is performed is thrown and dried in the steam laundry dryer. However, wrinkle (crease, wrinkle, biding, etc are generally referred to as the wrinkle below) is generated in the laundry of which water washing is completed in view of principle of the laundry, and the generated wrinkle is not completely removed in a drying process in the steam laundry dryer.
In order to remove such a wrinkle, a steam generator is included in the steam laundry dryer, making it possible to remove the wrinkle generated in the drying process through a method spraying a generated steam.
The steam generator is supplied with electricity and water from the outside to a water supply source to generate steam and supply it to the inside of the drum.
Therefore, an inside of a cabinet of the steam laundry dryer should be provided with the steam generator and the water supply source, etc.
Also, in the case of the drum steam laundry dryer in the front loading type, the steam generator and the water supply source are provided in a remaining space after mounting the drum in the inside of the cabinet with a limited size, and in the case of mounting the drum in the front loading type, they may be mounted in spaces of the right and the left edges of the top and the bottom.
Also, the steam generator and the water supply source are connected by a pipe. Since it is not preferable that length of the pipe is long, it is preferable that the steam generator and the water supply source are mounted closely to any one space of the spaces of the right and the left edges of the top and the bottom. As described above, the water supply source may be positioned at a front side in the case where it is constituted in a detachable cartridge him, and the steam generator will be positioned at a rear space thereof.
And, as the water supply source, waterworks of the outside may be connected. Since a large amount of water is not required in the case of the steam laundry dryer, not a washing machine, the steam laundry dryer should be able to be mounted in a site in which the waterworks does not exist. Therefore, the water supply source in the cartridge form may be also used.
As such, the water supply source and the steam generator should be mounted in the inside of the steam laundry dryer with a wrinkle removing function. After the drum is first mounted in the inside of the cabinet forming an outer appearance of the steam laundry dryer, the steam generator and the water supply source should be mounted in a narrow remaining space.
Since the drum is a device drying the cloth therein while rotating, it is exposed to a continuous vibration. Therefore, a need exists for a method for firmly mounting the steam generator and the water supply source in the inside of the cabinet.
Also, a need exists for a method capable of reducing fabricating time and cost by making mounting positions of each of the steam generator and the water supply source consistent to improve assembly of an engineer fabricating a product.